


Moonlight Sonata Antarctica

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Bad Fic, Bikinis, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, F/F, Fempreg, Fisting, Gay For You, Intentional bad fic, Moonlight, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Size Kink, giant cock, girl cock, rough murder hands, were-cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura and Ino prepare for a moonlight beach party, and run into an unexpected snag! Ino has contracted an STD that made her grow a twelve inch cock! Can Sakura take it all FOR SCIENCE? Or will she be forced to admit that Ino is just too big for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Sonata Antarctica

“Holy shit balls Sakura, did you feel that?”

“Feel what?” Sakura asked, combing through her long and silky cotton-candy-cherry-berry-shaded hair. She was wearing a teeny-tiny, itsy-bitsy yellow polka-dot bikini that she was wearing for the first time that night. It really set off her iridescently opal green eyes, making them even more beautiful.

Ino tugged on the string of her even-smaller, super-tiny, very-micro purple herringbone bikini, peering down the front of it. The light of the full moon, pregnantly full like it’d eaten a really big meal or maybe a baby, dusted over her sun-kissed golden skin, though it was more greyish blue by moonlight. She was really skinny, but she had big, full tits, with rosy nipples (again greyish in the moonlight, but also at least 50% covered by her super-slutty, extra-naughty, really-skimpy purple herringbone bikini. “Nothing.” She let her bottoms snap back into place, modesty barely preserved by the elastic properties of elastic.

“Hey Pig, hand me that jar of oil, will you?” Sakura asked. Her chest, more modest than Ino’s, but also more perky, with cheerily-athletic looking curve and peaks that made it very soothing and therapeutic to look at her breasts. “The one that says  Sex Jelly  on it. It’s a stellar suntan lotion.”

Ino took one look at the little glass jar of  Sex Jelly and knew what she had to do. “Sakura, as a medic-in-training--”

“I passed the test, Pig. Fully accredited for the last  two fucking years .” Sakura let her voice do the talking and didn’t add the obvious  bitch  at the end. She was classier than that.

“Yeah, whatever, I need you to look at this thing. In my pants.” She pointed at her barely covered pussy, the barely-there scrap of purple herringbone spandex so tight that an interested observer--not Sakura, Sakura could care less--an interested observer could pretty much play I-Spy with her exterior genetalia. Sakura figured she spied something starting with the letter C, and she wasn’t wrong.

“Does it burn when you pee? Because you need to go to the hospital for that.”

“Noooo, you should probably just come over here and look. I’ll rub the  sex jelly  into your skin, you know, like reeeeeeeal slow, if you do me this one little favor? Please?”

Sakura thought hetrosexual thoughts about man dicks and penises, and decided she could definitely use a friendly and totally non-sexual massage with her jar of  sex jelly . “Well alright, but only this once. And you better get a nice thorough coating of oil all over me, you know. Like oil me up hardcore. Drizzle me with  sex jelly because I don’t want a patchy tan. I want my body  covered . Got it?”

“Hells to the yes,” Ino agreed, also thinking completely heterosexual thoughts about her super-hot best friend’s cheerfully perky breasts and how tight and hard her nipples were under the slightly-larger-than-her-own yellow polka-dot bikini.

“Alright then, drop them down and show me.” Sakura didn’t wait for Ino to reply, just snatched the thin herringbone purple string that was holding up the microscopically tiny bikini and providing a visual chart of Ino’s sex organs in purple (it was very post-modern Ninja in a way Sakura rather envied).

“No!” Ino’s hands, which were rough and calloused from all the rough and tumble ninja training in fierce ninja activities like flower arranging and murder, flew in front of her groin. “Like, jeeze Sakura, go slow. I’ve never asked a medic to do this before.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Sakura knelt in front of Ino, on eye level with her groin, and rolled her eyes across the floor. “Like, come on. You asked me to look, so show me. Let me see this concerning area of yours.”

“Maybe we should turn on the lights.”

“Nah, I was just going to do, like, a physical inspection. With my fingers.” Sakura could smell the sweet scent of Ino’s frequently plucked flower, and deduced that Ino was extreme aroused and had recently had sex. Kakashi had given Sakura lessons in scenting sex smells, and she’d turned out to be extremely good at it.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s the ninja medic way. We do it by moonlight.” Sakura shrugged, accidentally dislodging one her breasts from the inadequately sized yellow-polka dot sling. “Manually. With eight fingers and two thumbs.” People usually went to civilian doctors when it involved their reproductive organs, but no one could say that ninja medics weren’t  thorough . Sakura had often watched Tsunade inspect colons with her fist--it provided really good tactile investigation of colon health.

“Seems reasonable,” Ino said, while thinking that Sakura was maybe lying or something, and also that she was worried about Sakura’s reaction to Ino’s unfortunate new growth. “Promise not to laugh?”

“I’m a medic. There’s nothing you could have done that I wouldn’t be well acquainted with.” Sakura lost patience and pulled Ino’s battle roughened hands out of the way, exposing a twelve inch long cock, half-hard and twitching tumultuously. “Actually, I just lied. This is new. Did you always have this?” She ran an inspecting finger over Ino’s super-soft and very thick penis, paying special attention to the fist-sized head.

“You know when I said, “Holy Shit Sakura, did you see that?”?” Ino asked, secretly wishing Sakura would touch her enormous cock more and harder. For the medicine. Ino was all about medicine.

“Yeah?” Sakura asked, lifting the heavy meat salami and searching the base. Ino was slick below, the valley of her labia leading to what felt like entirely normal anatomy. Sakura slid three fingers in, searching to see if Ino was still normal on the inside. “Is it normal for you to be this wet?”

“Hey, you try having a hot bitch with her fingers in your cunt breathe all over your cock and see how dry you are,” Ino said. “And, update--this like happened three minutes ago. It was like BOOM! Cock in my pants.”

“You think I’m hot?” Sakura asked in surprise. Their eyes met over the tremendously large cock that had grown out of Ino’s crotch. Indecent green and glow-in-the-dark blue met, and something sparked.

Ino thought increasingly feeble hetrosexual thoughts, lesbianism threatening like an enormously sexy raincloud, promising a deluge that would be written down in the history books. “I--well, you’re a sexy bitch. Like look at you!”

“You don’t have any balls.”

Ino nearly snapped her head off for that before she realized that Sakura was commenting on the general state of her sexual anatomy and not calling her a filthy coward. “Well OBVIOUSLY. I’m a girl! Girls don’t have balls.”

“You have a dick though, so it was a fairly reasonable conjecture. I wonder if it can produce ejaculate. Semen.”

“Baby batter?” Ino suggested, hoping to see Sakura squirm a little. Maybe make her fall out of her bikini a bit more. Ino’s heterosexuality fucked off to the bar like a deadbeat dad that walks out when you’re three and makes your mom responsible for his credit card debt when she noticed that Sakura had a tit hanging out.

“Don’t be ridiculous Ino, you don’t have any balls. It’s highly unlikely that your seminal fluids, if you produced any, would be fertile.” Sakura slid her fingers deeper into Ino’s cunt, spreading them open and touching parts of Ino that she’d only ever let guys she picked up at the bar touch with their dicks before. “I can feel your cervix--feels normal.” Sakura’s hand pulled away abruptly, leaving Ino empty and aching, her dick rock hard and resting on the crux of Sakura’s shoulder, gently caressed by a waterfall of cherry pink (though greyish in the moonlight) hair.

“We should test the ejaculate thing,” Ino said, her dick bobbing eagerly at the thought. It felt SO weird. “Don’t you think?”

“Absofuckinglutely,” Sakura agreed. “Here, let me--” She licked her fingers, cleaning off Ino’s pussy fluids, her heterosexuality at the bar with Ino’s. “Let me grab the  Sex JellY .”

“Yeah, sure. Did you still want me to rub it into your skin?” Ino asked. It was a fair shake. An ejaculate test for a little rub down--Ino was there. She’d do that. Twice, given the opportunity.

“No, I’m going to use it to lubricate your cock. So that we can experiment with it. Have you ever seen one that big? I’ve seen a lot of cocks, but yours is enormous. Huge. Like it’s from one of Kakashi’s books.” Sakura greased her hands, then greased Ino’s pole with the  sex Jelly.

“You know...” Ino’s shapely hips (they were heart-shaped) jerked forward, toward Sakura’s greasing hands.

“Hmm?” Sakura asked, her eyes huge and staring at Ino’s dick like she was a hungry walrus and it was a fish.

“It’s a dick. It’s not gay if you want to ride it. Or, like. Lick it a little.” Ino smiled encouragingly. “I mean, fuck, what if it goes away?”

“Great point.” Sakura stood up and tossed Ino onto the nearby Victorian fainting couch, and tore off her itty-bitty-teeny-weenie yellow polka dot bikini. “When are we going to get another chance at a dick like this?”

“Well, you. I don’t think it bends enough for me to fuck myself with it,” Ino hissed slowly, moaning a little as Sakura crouched over her massive woman-meat, spreading open her dripping pussy lips. “Holy Shit Sakura, this isn’t gay, right?”

“What?” Sakura shook her head adamantly. “No way. This is for science. And the village. Because we do science for the sake of the village oh fuck me fuck me yes that’s a big damn cock.” She sank down on it, her pussy resisting the massive and cocky invader, spreading wide around the flared head but not allowing Sakura to take it inside her. “Shit, I might have made a miscalculation.”

Ino guilty stopped playing with her nipples. “Sorry.”

“No, that’s fine. Whatever helps you ejaculate.” Sakura lifted off, nudging Ino’s cock back an inch, then leaned back on it, driving the big, hard, long, and super-thick horse-cock sized twelve inch/30 centimeter length into her ass. The head of it sank in like it had been greased and buttered, _Sex Jelly_ living up to it's name. Sakura was opened wider than she'd ever been, her ass being destroyed by Ino's massively huge penis, and she loved every second of it like it was a precious gift. “You’re going to have to fuck my ass, my pussy’s too tight for your cock.”

Ino squeaked, grabbing Sakura’s hips with her rough man-killer hands, the molten hot suction of Sakura’s intestines making her cock shoot fireworks up her spine like it was Ninja 4th of July. “Fuck, Sakura, warn a girl before you anally penetrate yourself on her cock!”

“Fuck!” Sakura squirmed, and she sank down, her body slowly accepting Ino’s huge thirty centimeter cock. “This is--” Her eyes crossed and the soft, milky white (currently grey) curves of her ass brushed against Ino’s upper thighs. “All--?”

Ino bucked up, burying her cock in Sakura, and making her friend squeal. “No, there’s more. You cool if I fuck you with my new cock?”

“Finger-fuck my pussy while you do it,” Sakura suggested mildly, her face red with passion and pleasure. “Ino!”

“Sakura!” They cried each other’s names as Ino’s long fingers squeezed into Sakura’s tight pussy, the available space sorely tested by the massive girth of Ino’s dick. Ino rocked her hips under Sakura, trying to find the right rhythm and angle to make Sakura lose her mind. “Oh my fucking Hokages Sakura! You’re so tight around my cock!”

“If we can replicate this--” Sakura gasped, her hands grasping Ino’s luscious chesticles, cruelly twisting her large pink nipples through the barely-there, way-too-small, significantly-immodest herringbone purple spandex of Ino’s bikini top. “If I figure out how to replicate this, I’m going to fuck your slutty pussy like it’s a cheap glory hole. I’m going to fuck you like it’s my job, Ino.”

“And Sasuke!” Ino groaned, realizing that they could jointly violate a genuinely tight ass if they both had massive twelve inch cocks of steel. “Both of us--together!”

Sakura’s eyes welled up with tears, and she tenderly kissed her best friend in the whole world. “Oh my Hokages, that’s the best idea ever. Even if I can’t get a big, manly cock like yours, we could still split his virgin ass like firewood. Like  firewood .”

Ino mewled like a lost and hungry kitten, her cock in the tight vacuum of Sakura’s ass, her fingers pistoning in and out of Sakura’s slowly loosening cunt, four in and going knuckle deep on each thrust. “We could improvise! And you’re like a fucking suction cup, your ass is so tight. Like it’s trying to suck me back in every time I pull out.”

Ino grabbed Sakura’s narrow hips with her rough and manly murderer hands, and slammed her best friend and new lover down on her enormous twelve inch cock. And came buckets. “Oh!” She screamed, orgasming with the strength of a thousand suns. Cum poured from her cock, flooding Sakura’s tender insides with her baby batter. She tucked her thumb into her fingers and managed to slide the entirety of her fist up the wrist in Sakura’s sopping wet vagina, her fingertips pressing against Sakura’s womb.

“You’re tearing me apart, Ino!” Sakura screamed, feeling her body start to spread open around the amazing flood of ejaculate filling her. Ino’s fist and cock double penetrated her holes, spreading her further than she’d ever dared, even after Tsunade’s many medical exams. 

Sakura rolled her hips faster, her lovely pink hair tangled in attractively sweat-dampened strands all the way down to her waist.  She groped Ino’s breasts, loving the soft doughy feel of them, and her body exploded with pleasure and her clitoris exploded out into a sudden twelve and a half inch cock.

“Score!” Sakura shouted, high-fiving Ino’s hand (not the one lodged in Sakura’s pussy). She grabbed her dick with both hands and jerked it, quickly finding a rhythm that allowed her to cum on Ino’s tits, and the unexpectedly still attached tiny purple herringbone bikini.

Sakura’s stomach was fat and swollen with Ino’s cum, and it streamed out of her ass, pooling between their bellies and mixing with Sakura’s. “It’s an STI!” Sakura exclaimed happily, her new cock slowly softening. “You must have fucked someone with a cock to catch it!”

Ino laughed and said, “Sakura, I’ve fucked a WHOLE LOT OF COCKS.”

They both laughed loudly, covered in each other’s love, and then Ino added, “No, seriously. Like a lot.” And they both laughed harder.

Later they declared their love for each other and Sakura laid waste to Ino’s slutty pussy, ruining her for normal cock, and then Ino returned the favor with interest, filling Sakura’s womb to the cervix with baby batter.

Later still, they discovered that it was, in fact,  baby batter . And that the cocks disappeared when the moon did--they’d contracted a severe case of were-cock. Incurable. 

They also found out that Sasuke’s ass was tight, but not too tight to be shared by a pair of pregnant ninja on the night of the full moon, much to his dismay. He returned to Konoha and became a street whore! He liked it a lot but he was pretty terrible at it.

Sakura and Ino were very happy together!

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Moonlight Sonata Antarctica - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244087) by [Maya Tijan (Hokuto)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Maya%20Tijan)
  * [Moonlight Sonata Antarctica - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244153) by [AdaptationDecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay)




End file.
